A Good Punishment? cant think of a name but good
by crazyanimelover326
Summary: Mikan has always kept her stealing alice a secret.As punishment one day though, Mikan has been set to stay with a boy for a month.Natsume. They hate each other at first.But what happens when her secret gets out and she falls in love.Bad summary 8416 word


Mikan, Natsume, and everyone else- 17Tsubasa and others- 18

Mikan does missions at Gakuen alice, but to hide her identity she stays in special class. Being one of the strongest in the dangerous class would be like telling an officer you have a gun in your pocket. Natsume is a trouble-maker in dangerous class that always tries to get out of the school. What happens when as punishment, they must stay together for a month.

Mikan's POV In The Northern Woods At Night

"Mikan, why do you keep on doing bad things to Jinno-sensei?" Persona asked me.

"He gave me extra homework for not paying attention! He deserved to lose his alice for an hour. What is the difference, I mean, he never uses it on anybody but me?" I said back.

"I'm sorry Mikan, but I am going to have to give you a punishment. You are dismissed from your mission and can go back to your room.

"_I always get in trouble with that teacher. What the hell is wrong with that ass? At least tomorrow is going to be another normal day. Everyone is going to sit their talking. I will just draw something. Teachers will teach. Jinno will probably try to use his alice on me. This time I have to pay attention though. If I don't, I could get a big punishment, like not being able to go on missions. Ahhh fuck it. I am going to bed. I still have to do my morning warm ups tomorrow." _I thought pretty mad that I was getting punished. The next day went by like I said it would. JinJin didn't try to use his alice on me though

Next Night In The Northern Woods still Mikan's POV

"Your punishment is to stay with another person for the whole month. You have to stay with each other at all times. The boy you are going to stay with is Natsume Hyuuga." he said as Natsume emerged from the darkness.

"You're putting me with her?" Natsume asked Persona in an are you serious tone.

"Excuse me, but I think I should be the one saying that. For this mission, just know, stay out of my way, and don't do anything. If you mess up anything, I will make sure you don't come back." I said as I started walking away. He just stood there until I signaled him to come. All we did was argue. We got what we needed, but we did it slower than I would do, cuz we had different battle strategies. He didn't see my alice, and I didn't see his, so we absolutely know nothing about each other besides names. My personal info is that we hate each other.

After Mission:

"So did you get the files I needed? How was your teamwork?" Persona asked thinking that since we have it back, we worked together.

"I hate him/her!" We said at the same time storming off. He held me back to explain that I have to get everything packed up and move to his room.

…….Natsume's room……. Natsume's POV

I just got out of the shower and was only in my boxers when she jumped in through the window. I jumped back a little and she rolled her eyes.

"So this is what a special star room looks like. It is not too shabby" she said as if she had never been in a room like this.

"You have one just like it, what are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"No I don't. I am a no star, in special ability class." She told me calmly. She was getting things out of a suitcase she levitated and putting things in the walk in closet I never used.

"So you have the levitation and invisibility alice, but you are in special class and you are a no star." I said trying to put things together.

"I don't have either of those alices." She said taking a big metal chest and placing it in the closet. I wondered what it was. She made her way to the bathroom to set up her things there too. The minute she was a safe distance I approached the chest to open it. Suddenly I saw an arm leaning on it gesturing to keep it closed.

"This is my alice stone library. Don't touch anything in there, ever." She said. Once she finished setting up she went back to the closet and opened the metal chest. She took her hand and set it in front of her chest. Two alice stones appeared out of her body, and she placed them in the metal chest.

"Stealing alice, I see." I said sounding intelligent. She just snarled at me and got on the bed.

"I know this is not my bed, but if you get me too mad, I will make you sleep on the floor. That was a warning for the rest of this month." She told me in a serious tone.

Mikan's POV Next Morning

Ring, Ring, Ring. My alarm went off at the right time and I was up. I put on some sweats and started running. I thought this was the only time I was going to get alone, but I was wrong. Shortly after I got out, I saw Natsume running beside me.

"Why the hell do you wake up so early?" he asked me upset that he woke up at this time.

"1. I have to do warm-ups. 2. You should have stayed. And 3. I thought this would be the only alone time I got. Since you came, you are going to have to become part of it." I said as I stopped in the middle of the northern forest in a fighting stance. He refused to fight me, so I just started punching a tree.

"What are you going to gain from punching a tree?" ha asked me as if I was stupid. He kept making questions, so I did what was necessary. I always carried around a little pouch with some alice stones. I took out an ice one and inserted it in my body. He didn't know why I would do that, so he stopped talking. I froze him in the position he was in. I then extracted the alice stone and put it back in my pouch. I started punching again, when I felt extreme heat and saw a lot radiant light coming from my right. I turned around and saw that Natsume was melting the ice.

"So you have the fire alice? No wonder you are in dangerous class." I told him amused by the look of anger on his face.

"Now you are going to get it." He said still with an angry expression. He tried to set me on fire, but didn't.

"Did I forget to tell you my other alice? I have the nullification alice. Nothing you do will work on me!" I said in a playful teasing tone so that he would get angrier. It was already 8 so I started jogging back. He wasn't that far behind but he was still angry. When we got to his room, I showered and put on the school uniform. I started making my way to the school without him. I hate attracting attention, so it would be best if I was far from him. He was only a few feet away from me, since I used my invisibility alice stone, to make it seem like I came from my dorm. When I got in the classroom I sat down in my usual seat. It was almost lunch time when I smelt some smoke. I knew smoke came from fire so I looked back at Natsume. He was burning the end of one of my bangs.

"Pay back." He said calmly when I turned around and he stopped. I did the one thing, no one would do. Not even Natsume haters would do this, though there weren't any of those. I slapped him, and I slapped him hard.

"How dare you burn my hair!" I said yelling at the top of my lungs. It was lunch, so there were no teachers in the classroom. Everyone was staring at me and him. I didn't give a damn though. He had a huge red mark on his cheek the size of my hand. All of his fan girls walked up to me. I knew they were going to use their alices on me, so I kept mine up so that they wouldn't hurt me. After a few minutes of trying they noticed they couldn't get to me through their alice. They stopped for a second.

"I have the nullification alice. It took you long enough to notice though. Bakas." I told them. Then a vein popped in each on of their heads. They all pounced at me and I knocked them all down to the ground. Now they knew not to mess with me.

"What is the big difference? Just use one of your alice st…" he said before I covered his mouth and dragged him out of the room.

"Nobody can know about my stealing alice so keep your mouth shut. I will explain that in your room. Got me? I don't want to hear a single word about my other alice. If I hear anyone talk about me and that alice you will be the first on my list to die." I told him in a serious tone so that he knows not to talk. We walked back in calmly as if nothing happened. I sat back down in my seat and saw my drawing scribbled on. I popped a vein in my head and then just opened to a new page. I started drawing a picture of myself. I never met my father and my mom was known as the great alice thief. If anyone knew I was her daughter I would be mortified for life. I just drew me and I didn't put in my grandpa. After I finished I was very pleased. Jinno sensei came in while I was still coloring. That Mochiage levitated one of my colored pencils and threw it at him. JinJin turned around right away and brought his attention to me. He already had his pointer pointed at me. I turned on my alice as he tried to shock me. I didn't look at him once. I just continued coloring as if I had done nothing and had the alice on the whole day, which I did. I could tell he had an annoyed face on.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Would you stay with me after class Mikan?" JinJin asked me. Mochiage giggled. As him and Natsume's crew walked out, I could hear Natsume say good job to Mochiage.

"What do you need JinJin? I am very busy this week and I have some things to set straight with a little someone." I said in an annoyed tone.

"You have been acting up very much in class. Why would you throw a pencil at me? I didn't even do anything to you. Then you use your alice in class to deny your punishment." He said in his lecture voice.

"I did not throw that pencil at you. That Mochiage kid levitated one of my colored pencils and threw it at you to get me in trouble. I did use my nullification, but that is because I have to defend myself when I didn't do anything wrong. I am having it up everyday all day from now on. Now if you don't mind, I am going to my dorm." I said walking off calmly. I went into a room I thought was empty and took out my pouch. I took the invisible alice stone and inserted it in my body. I was about to make my way to the door when someone called my name.

"Mikan?" said a boy I called my Senpai.

"Yes Senpai?" I said removing the alice stone from my body.

"You have the stealing alice?" he asked stunned.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If you can do me a favor and not tell anyone I would really appreciate it. I don't want to be mortified for my life and be chased by the AAO. I trust that you won't tell anybody about my alice. If you have any questions, the I will be in my dorm from 7:30 to 8:00 tonight, so I have to go. Since you are the only one I told, if you need anything, come to me. I'll see you in class tomorrow! Bye!" I said in a sweet tone and with that inserted the invincibility alice stone in my body. As I left I saw him nodding with a smile on his face. I jumped up to Natsume's room where he was waiting.

"Where were you? I thought you would be here quick." He said as if he had to know everything in the world.

"1. I was in trouble because of you." I said with a face.

"And 2?" he asked thinking that the trouble would be the only thing that was supposed to happen.

"I went to talk to someone." I said taking of the ribbons from my hair to rebrush it.

"Who were you talking to, and what about?" he asked me with curiosity.

"None of your business. I only came here to tell you about the secrecy of my stealing alice. My mom was the great alice thief. She was the only person that could take people's alices away from them. I, as her daughter, have the same alice. Imagine, the only child of the one and only alice thief in this school. Don't you think that would make a lot of AAO guys come to get me? I work hard enough to get through these mission without the difficulty of being publicized as the alice thief's daughter. I work hard to get that mo… I mean, I work very hard to keep my secret, so you have to keep it too. Don't forget that you will be the first on my dead list if it gets out." I said with my head tilted a little to the side so that he wouldn't see that I was about to cry. He took my chin with his hand and turned my face to face his. He was shocked to see my eyes were red on the verge of crying, but then he had a serious look on his face again.

"You were about to say that you work very hard to get money. What do you need money for? Tell me now." He said in a serious tone. I wrenched my head to get out of his grasp. I just walked into the bathroom wiped my tears and came back out with a blank face.

"I don't need money for anything and it is none of your business. I need to get to Misaki sensei's class. Oh, and I am going to be late coming back tonight. Instead of coming here t 7:30, I will be here at 8:00.

"Why?" he asked me wanting to know answers.

"Talking to someone." I said and walked out. I decided to ditch Misaki's class to think things over. I went over to my favorite place instead. I climbed up to the top of the sakura tree. First thing I did was take a deep breath. I pulled out my sketchbook to another new page. I took out my pencil and started drawing. In the midst of my sketching I started crying. I was drawing a picture of my grandpa. I did need the money from those missions. I did those missions for my grandpa. He is too sick to get job and won't be able to do it by himself. Since I was taken to the academy, they promised they would help my grandpa's health if I did the missions. Ever since I was little I did them in secrecy, not telling anyone. They put me in special class so that no one would think that I was the daughter of the alice thief. She was registered as her only alice being nullification so that there wouldn't be any suspicion. When she was on missions, she wouldn't be able to any outsider her alices. Her mom and her family were famous. The father having nullification, it would be obvious to the enemy that she is her daughter if she says them. She has kept her family secrets bottle up deep inside, and the sakura tree was the only place that she could emit these feelings, especially when she was alone.

Natsume's POV

I was waiting in my room pacing around. She came in through the balcony, getting rid of the alice stone when she got here.

"Where were you? I thought you would be here quick." I said as if I had no idea where she was.

"1. I was in trouble because of you." she said with a nasty face. I thought that was the only reason though.

"And 2?" I asked thinking that the trouble would be the only thing that was supposed to happen.

"I went to talk to someone." she said taking off the ribbons from her hair to rebrush it.

"Who were you talking to, and what about?" I asked her with curiosity.

"None of your business. I only came here to tell you about the secrecy of my stealing alice. My mom was the great alice thief. She was the only person that could take people's alices away from them in the form of an alice stone. I, as her daughter, have the same alice. Imagine, the only child of the one and only alice thief in this school. Don't you think that would make a lot of AAO soldiers come to get me? I work hard enough to get through these mission without the difficulty of being publicized as the alice thief's daughter. I work hard to get that mon… I mean, I work very hard to keep my secret, so you have to keep it too. Don't forget that you will be the first on my dead list if it gets out." she said with her head tilted a little to the side so that I wouldn't see that I wouldn't see something. I took her chin with my hand and turned her face to face mine. I was shocked to see her eyes were red and on the verge of crying, but then I put a serious look on my face again.

"You were about to say that you work very hard to get money. What do you need money for? Tell me now." I said in a serious tone. She wrenched her head out of my grasp. She just walked into the bathroom wiped her tears and came back out with a blank face.

"I don't need money for anything and it is none of your business. I need to get to Misaki sensei's class. Oh, and I am going to be late coming back tonight. Instead of coming here at 7:30, I will be here at 8:00."

"Why?" I asked wanting to know answers after seeing that she was crying.

"Talking to someone." she said and walked out.

After she left I was thinking things over. I took a while then forgot that I had to get to Misaki's class. I walked slowly to his class with no one in sight. When I got there, I looked around for her. She was no where in sight. I walked back out wanting to know where she was. I looked around the campus until I came to my usual alone time spot. I was tired so I decided to rest there. A few seconds after I got comfortable I felt water fall on my head. I looked around to see if there were any rain clouds, but there weren't. I looked up and saw that Mikan was sitting there crying. I ran to a different tree an climbed up. The tree was close so I looked at what she was drawing. It looked like she was drawing a picture of an old man. Maybe her grandpa I thought. For some reason, I felt bad for her. I didn't even know why she was crying though. I snapped out of my thoughts and saw her grip her head. She fell back and I pounced. I jumped to the ground and caught her before she hurt herself. She quickly jumped out of my grasp.

"T-thanks" she stuttered with her head tilted again. She walked away. I saw that the tears were gone now. I looked where she fell and saw her sketchbook. I wanted to tease her while giving it to her so I gave her a nickname.

"Oi Polkadots! You dropped your sketchbook." I said with a smile that I got to give her a nickname by her underwear design. I saw them when I thought it was raining. She ran straight up to me.

"Pervert! Give me my sketchbook" she said punching me straight into the northern woods. She walked back up to me, not really walking, but stomping. She picked me up by my collar. I thought she was going to finish me off.

"Thank you" she said with the sweetest smile on earth putting me back down. Then she ran away like a blizzard. I didn't care though. That would probably be the only time she smiled. I looked around and people were gathering out into the school yard. I see our final class has ended. She probably went to get dinner cuz she was hungry. Well, she isn't coming back until 8 so might as well find something to do. Wait! She said she would be in my room late because she was talking to someone. I wonder who it is.

Mikan's POV

I can not believe I just smiled at a pervert. I never smile. I can't smile. No emotion Mikan, none whatsoever. I can't believe I just smiled. Just for that, he is sleeping on the floor. I absolutely hate him anyways. I have to leave the door open for Tsubasa sempai to come in.

"Hello?" Tsubasa said wondering if this was really my room.

"I'm right here sempai. This is my room. Sorry it is a mess."I said coming out from another part of my room.

"Okay. How can a girl with the stealing alice live in a no star room?" he asked me silently as not to have someone else hear.

"You can talk normally. I used the sound alice to make this room soundproof. What questions do you have?" I asked him politely.

"I wanted to know how you got the stealing alice, why you keep it a secret, and anything else associated to it." He said hoping that he would not leave unanswered.

"Since I trust you will keep my secret, then I should at least tell you everything. Once in this academy, there was a girl named Azumi Yuka. She had the stealing alice. No one was her friend. They all scattered away from her, for they all feared that she would steal their alice. She was really a nice girl. She only stole one girl's alice by accident to help the rest of the school. She snuck out of the school one day, leaving all of her small friends. She grew up outside of the school walls and joined the AAO. She was the only person in the world that could take a person's alice. She married her teacher from alice academy and they had a baby girl. That would be me, Mikan Sakura. Many people were after Yuka, so she left me with my grandpa. I grew up well with my grandpa until he started getting sick. I ran to this school in hope that any of the teachers knew where my mother was. They didn't know, but they made a deal with me. If I did missions and did what they wanted, they would take care of my grandpa and give him money for health care. I collect alice stones from my missions and put them with some of the alice stones my mom collected and left. I never let anyone touch the alice stones my mom has collect. Only I can insert and remove alices now. Or at least I think, because I don't know where my mother is and what happened to my father. I never showed emotion to anyone. The only people I have talked to and actually smiled to were you and… Natsume." I said sitting down on my bed with him in a chair.

"Natsume?" he asked wondering when he came in the picture.

"I got in trouble for nullifying JinJin's alice for an hour. I do that a lot, so I got a punishment this time. I have to stay with Natsume for a month. Earlier today I almost blurt out that I only go to this school for money to him. It reminded me of my sick grandpa and how I couldn't see his face anymore, and I started crying. I ditched the next class and it turned out he did too, to find me. He caught me when I fell so I said thanks. Apparently he saw my underwear and called me polka dots. I punched him all the way into the northern woods. I picked him up by his collar and smiled. I promised myself that I would never smile, until I saw my grandpa's healthy face. But somehow, it feels good to smile. I'm sorry I'm nagging you with my emotions. Did I answer all your questions?" I said on the verge of crying again. Apparently he noticed and he hugged me. I cried into his shoulder, and it seemed like he didn't care. Before he left, I told him thanks, and he told me I could tell him anything and he wouldn't tell anyone. I was ready to go when I saw a necklace. I almost forgot to bring that to his room too. I jumped out of my window with the invincibility stone placed within me, and jumped to Natsume's room. He was there sitting down with a mad look on his face for absolutely no reason.

Natsume's POV

I sat down on my bed thinking. I was there listening to Mikan's conversations with that other dude. She didn't tell me that she was only in this school because of her grandpa. And no wonder she was crying. Who wouldn't cry if they couldn't stay by their only family's side when they were in trouble? How could she promise herself not to mile though? Only me and him huh. I wonder why she told him. Just then she came in my room. I looked at her too see if she stopped crying. She did. She had a necklace around her neck though, that I had never seen her wear before.

"Necklace?" I asked her.

"This is the only personal jewelry I brought to school. I never wear it. Oh and I have some news for you." She said holding the necklace without a smile.

"What?" I asked wondering what kind of news she had for me. She pointed at me then the floor, then herself and the bed. She was telling me that I had to sleep on the floor. "Why?" I asked her.

"You burnt my hair, you made me break a promise to myself, you got me in trouble, you were a pervert, and you were eavesdropping." She said still pointing at the floor.

"Can you blame me if I wanted know who would be keeping you late? Why didn't you tell me about your grandpa either? Why did you tell him?" I asked waiting for answers. She just gave me an are you kidding me look.

"You sound like my boyfriend. But, I don't tell anyone about myself. Absolutely nobody knows about me, and I want to keep it that way. Sempai and now you for eavesdropping are the only people that actually know what I feel like. Tsubasa sempai is like a brother to me though. He was the only guy, besides you now, that I ever talked to. He welcomed me into the special class. Misaki senpai is like an older sister to me. Not even she knows anything about. The only people I talk to are in the special class. They are my school family. Oh and I really wanted to tell you this all day but couldn't. You are such a pain in the ass. Oh and by the way, this necklace is a locket. It has a picture of my family entirely. Me, my mom, my dad, and my grandpa." She said with a smile on her face this time. She has a great smile. Wait! What am I thinking? I hate this girl. I walked up to the girl and opened the locket necklace. Her family looked very innocent and kind. I just smiled and she looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked me.

"The ribbons you are wearing in the picture coordinate with the polka dot underwear you are wearing." I said trying to get her mad.

"You really are a pervert! Give me back my necklace! I am never smiling at you again. I didn't even mean to smile at you. What the hell is wrong with me?" she screamed.

"Don't deny it polka. You are falling for me just like every other girl in this school. I don't see why you wouldn't." I said filled with pride. That pride got its fill, because she gave me a knuckle sandwich after that remark.

"I am not falling for you now, and I never will. Now aside from you sleeping on the floor, you are going to pay up for every bad thing you have done to me today. I can be a scary woman Natsume. I have the power of many. I don't suggest you do anything worse than what you did today. Oh and by the way, I still hate you." She said getting in bed. She then threw a blanket and pillow at me and fell asleep. I think… I am the one that is falling for her.

"I still hate you too." Was all I said before I fell asleep.

Next Day Mikan's POV

I walked in calmly not looking at anyone again. I knew they were staring at me, and I still had my nullification up.

"Oi Polka!" was all I heard the minute I walked towards the front of the room. I was enraged. I ran up to him and punched him like a bowling pin, sending him through the classroom wall. I continued stomping towards him. I grabbed him by his collar.

"Now you are going to get extra punishment. If you dare tell anyone about me crying, I will smash you. I will smash you very well. I will smash you until you are smaller than a cell or atom." I said in whispering tone with him right in front of my face. We both had angry expressions on our faces.

"You just try, with all my fans around me." He whispered back. I threw him by his collar back into the classroom, and sat in my seat before the bell rang. Everyone was still staring at me, but this time, the ice queen Hotaru was staring at me. I tried ignoring her stare the most.

"Sakura Mikan. Alice: Nullification. Arrived at the age of 15. Silent, always drawing, and gets in trouble with JinJin a lot. Apparently is starting to pick fights with Natsume Hyuuga." She said. I felt like she was analyzing her library of information for anything she had on me. "Hello." Was the last thing she said.

"This is awkward. The ice queen Hotaru, is talking to the girl everyone is mad at. I am intrigued, but hello." I said with a weak smile facing her as she smiled back. The whole class backed up. Hotaru never smiled at anybody, and I never smiled at anybody. They were stunned to see that we actually knew how to smile probably.

"Meet me in my lab during lunch, will you? I would like to discuss with you some matters. I would also like to get to know you." She told me calmly with the same smile.

"You make me suspicious. Okay." I said with suspicion that she caught on to something.

AFTER LUNCH MIKAN'S POV

I made my way up to the ice queen's lair… I mean lab. I knocked on the door only to be gestured welcome by a robot. I cam in to see a whole entire room filled with inventions. In the middle of it all was Hotaru. I made my way up to her with precaution.

"Why did you invite me here?" I asked her dying to know, but not showing it.

"That" she said pointing to my chest. I looked on my chest. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"That necklace. You holding that necklace means that you are someone very special. I know who that used to belongs to." She said as I held my necklace in my hand.

"This didn't belong to anyone before. I am not special." I said stuttering at almost every word and moving back. I had already tucked my necklace in my shirt by now. I looked back, only to find that the door was closed and a robot guard was guarding it.

"You are her child. You are the alice thief's child. Azumi Yuka's only child is you. That is the only reason you have that necklace. Azumi Yuka gave her daughter that necklace and told her not to give it to anyone for anything unless it was absolutely necessary. That necklace is a locket. I would like to see the picture inside please." She said with the same face she always has on. By now I was right in front of the robot. I was about to grab my pouch when he handcuffed my hands and feet. I couldn't get to my pouch. She came up to me and grabbed the necklace gently. All I could do was watch her open my locket.

"This is a picture of her family. You look just like you did in the picture. I have never seen you wear that necklace before. Here" She said putting it back around my neck and unhand cuffing me. "I find you interesting. I want you to be my friend. I won't tell anyone anything you tell me. And you can't tell me that you don't have the stealing alice. I have already seen you use it. You used it one day in the northern woods. A speed alice stone it seems that you were using. " she added on picking me up and sitting me down on the couch.

"Fine. You have to keep my secret though. I will tell you everything you need to know. Gosh what is wrong with me. Now that is 2 people that unnecessarily know my alice and one that has to know. What is wrong with me? I need to be more careful when and where I use my alices." I said upset with myself.

"I just want to be friends with you. I don't care that you can steal a person's alice. I can tell you are not the person that wants to do that. I know you have to for you missions but you wouldn't use it to hurt people. You have great strength as I can tell from the punches that you threw at Natsume. That is one of the things that interests me the most. You don't care if he has a bunch of fans or a dangerous alice. You treat him as if he were your childhood friend who you can beat up at anytime. Being friends is all I want from you. I want you to have people to trust in. I know you can smile better than you did earlier today. So what do you say? Friends?" she said extending a hand to me. I grabbed her hand and smiled the same way I did when I was with Natsume and sempai. We spent the rest of the lunch time there talking about our pasts and everything. I felt I could trust in Hotaru the most now. We heard the bell ring and went running to Misaki's class. I walked in to class together with her talking and smiling. I had my necklace in my pocket so that no one would catch on again. I spent the rest of the day with Hotaru. The atmosphere was very suspicious for others because of this.

That Night at Natsume's Room

"Hey Natsume, you here?" I asked coming in through the balcony.

"Yeah. What's up?" he asked coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders and no shirt on.

"A few things. How come you always have no shirt on, and I am not going to sleep here tonight. So goodnight and enjoy your grace period, even though it will only be a few hours and you won't be awake." I said grabbing a few things from the room.

"1. I have every right to walk around in _my _room without a shirt. And 2, where are you going?" he asked me.

"You always want to know everything. I am going to sleepover at Hotaru's room." I said reaching for a knapsack in the closet. He reached up beside me and grabbed it for me.

"What happened in the lab during lunch? Hotaru never invites anyone to her lab. And you guys came out all buddy buddy like. What went on?" he asked me curious as to why we became friends so fast.

"She found out about me. I didn't notice that I was wearing my mom' necklace, but she did. It was pretty much a trap to find out the truth. She hand cuffed me then took the locket to see the picture. I still look like I did when I was little and she saw me use my stealing alice before, so she found out. She doesn't want to be my friend because of that though. She apparently finds me interesting. I find it interesting that she isn't scared of me taking her alice. We talked and became friends."

"I will enjoy my grace period. And one more thing. Be careful. Sometimes people are like that just to get information and give it out. You see how she treats Ruka. Don't get hurt." He said before I walked out. I walked in for a second.

"Don't worry… And thank you" I said with that same generous smile. "Why the hell do I always smile at you?!" I yelled forgetting this was not my room and the door was open. I darted out towards Hotaru's 3 star room. Everything went well, and we got to know each other better. She had to leave her original school because they were closing it down and the funds would help keep the school up.

Next Morning still Mikan's POV

I did my same routine today. I got up early and started jogging. Since I thought no one would be up this early in the morning, I brought my necklace with me. I jogged to the center of the northern woods, and to my surprise Natsume was there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"I was just checking if my partner was going to come or be lazy and drop it." He said leaning on a tree.

"I am not going to drop my morning warm ups because I am lazy. I am not even lazy. Now if you wouldn't mind, you are leaning on my practice tree. I am going to practice keeping control over 2 alice stones at once. I brought my mom's necklace by the way .And do you want to know a secret? It makes me special compared to my mom." I said unfolding my arms now.

"You, different from your mom alice wise." He asked me with a raised eyebrow, now out of the way off the tree but on another one

"Unlike my mother, the great alice thief, I have an extra ability that comes with my stealing alice." I said.

"And what ability would that be?" he asked wanting to know what the ability was.

"I can see the size of your alice stone if I want to. Usually that takes more energy, but I have been working on energizing it. I can take your entire alice stone out, leaving you with nothing, or part of you alice stone, leaving you with a little something. Your alice stone is pretty big." I said now looking for two coordinating stones in my pouch. I found strength and speed stone and put my mom's necklace in my pocket. "These should do." I said as I held the stones in front of my chest. I inserted them both at the same time by accident falling to the ground for a second. He ran the short distance to me to see if I was okay. He offered his hand to help me up, which I took.

"What happened to you?" he asked me.

"These were fairly big alice stones and I inserted them at the same time. It just took a little impact on me. It is most comfortable to insert them one by one. Big ones are slow at inserting in the body anyway. They process sped up accidentally because of there being 2 at the same time. Hehe. Silly me." I said rubbing the back of my head. He looked at me as if I was a crazy person. I did insult myself over the smallest thing, so I wouldn't blame him _that much_. I continued my training until it was 8. That is when I took the alice stones out of my body and start jogging back. Little did she know that she dropped her mother's necklace

Normal POV

After falling, Mikan got back up and started her training again. Natsume watched her as she worked hard to become stronger. It was already 8 and Mikan was putting the alice stones away. Little did she know, the leader of the Natsume fan club was watching, taking pictures, and holding possession of her mother's necklace.

In The Classroom

Everyone was scampering around Sumire. I call her Permy because of her hair, but her real name is Sumire. She is the founder of the Natsume fan club. She seemed to have something important to show. Natsume walked in in front of me. When he came through the door, people started gathering around and talking to him. As I approached the door, everyone drew back, far away from me. I wondered what was going on, until I heard what Usami told Koko.

"She is going to take my alice. Get her away from me. Help me someone." She said as I sat down giving her a suspicious look.

"What are you all talking about? I can't steal your alice. My alice is nullification remember bakas." I said knowing that I was lying about the first part.

"Don't act stupid Sakura. I saw you using your stealing alice. I have pictures. I also have your mother's locket. I have photo copies of that picture too though. You look exactly like you did when you were little. Don't doubt it. I have obvious proof that you are the alice thief's daughter." She said with a smirk on her face. Hotaru walked in at that moment.

"I just want my mom's necklace back. I won't do anything to you, if you just give me back that necklace." I said calmly. That was the only reminder of my family I had. "That is the only object from my family that I have, and I want it back." I said still trying to keep calm but worried that I might start crying.

"No. It is mine. This thing is worth a fortune. I will get extra money for the picture too, especially if it reveals the identity of the alice thief's daughter. And I would like to know how big my alice stone is if you would please? This is what separates you from you mother am I right? This is an extra special ability you have." She said with the smirk still on her face. One of my hands was pulled into a fist and my other was reaching for the pouch I had.

"I don't want to do anything I don't have to. Sumire give me back that necklace right now. I don't want to hurt you. Pass it to me now, and delete all of those pictures you have." I said in a serious tone even though I really did want to hurt her.

"You can't do anything. If you do, I will report you to the principal. That will gain you a punishment mask or tattoo. Is that what you really want? Pain circulated throughout your entire body at any given moment." She said with not a hint of regret in her face. Next thing I knew, Tsubasa was in the room holding Sumire's shadow.

"This would be a good time to grab that necklace." He said. I walked up slowly. Everyone was probably scared that I would steal their alice, so they didn't pounce at me, plus senpai was holding their shadows too. He let go of the shadows and stood next to me. I thanked him with a hug. Everyone was stunned at his appearance in the scene. Sumire was about to grab the pictures and run when Hotaru blocked the doorway. Sumire held the pictures in her hand in an evil pose.

"I still have the pictures!" she screamed. I felt down until I saw that Natsume was burning the pictures she was holding. This time it was her turn to frown. "N-Natsume." Was all she could mutter before looking up at him.

"No one is going to harass the girl I love by her alice and heritage." He said with an evil stare. That is considered a confession. He grabbed my hand and ran through the door. I couldn't believe what was happening. When we were outside at a safe distance, he kissed me. A long passionate kiss that I thought I would never have. My arms around his neck, and his arms around my waist, we moved in perfect sync. I didn't believe that actually happened. I was about to slap myself to make sure it wasn't a dream until Natsume's hand stopped me.

"It's not a dream." He said with a smile staring into my eyes. We walked back to the classroom together, only to hear apologies from everyone, and that Sumire was given punishment. She would be bumped down to a no star for a whole month, and I would be raised to special star for the rest of my years in Gakuen Alice. Persona called off the punishment on me because it wouldn't be punishment if we were going out. Plus, we had rooms right next to each other. As an apology for all the trouble, the school let me visit my grandpa and bring my friends. I brought Hotaru, Natsume, and Tsubasa. I had fun out of the school. The rest of my years in Gakuen alice went fine. A few ups and downs happened now and then, but I never regretted anything that happened to me. I loved being at Gakuen Alice with all my friends.


End file.
